One Direction: Love Birds: Titans Style
by ahsokalo
Summary: This is a story with multi one-shots. This is for my friend s bithday present since what I gave her was not so good in my opinion. Song fic inspired by randomle26 as well.


**Yes. I know, guys. I haven`t been updating JL Ac for quite sometime and updated my Pokemon story more, but I`ve been busy and formulating the next chapter with a writer`s block, especially the fighting scene. My other reason is I keep my stories balanced. If I make a chapter of JL Ac, I`ll make one for the Pokemon story as well. **

**Since I saw randomle`s stories are all inspired by songs, I want to try making a multi song-fic too. I love One Direction so much. And since I think I haven`t bought the best of birthday gift to my best friend, who also likes the band, I decided to make a story tribute for her. This is an archive of the birds with series of One Direction songs as background music.**

**Enough of me, here is my gift to you, my best friend! PS. I`ll tell her to read this later and since this is her being the significant one, I`ll direct this to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Teen Titans and songs and all. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Story inspiration: **_**It`s Gotta Be You**_** by One Direction**

* * *

Robin looked at Raven as she floated away from him and Starfire. Starfire had thought it was herself Robin was referring to. After Raven floated away, she realized what a mistake she had made. Now she felt awful for kissing Robin and hurting Raven.

"Friend Robin, I`m most sorry for what I`ve done," apologized Starfire. Robin held a hand up and stopped her.

"It`s okay, Star. It was a mistake. You didn`t do it on purpose." And with that, he turned to Raven`s direction.

He headed to her room and knocked on her door. "Rae, I know you`re in there." He was about to press the override code on the panel next to the door, but then he realized it was fried. "Raven! Let me in!"

"Go away! Leave!"

After an hour of arguing, Robin decided that it was useless. He`ll leave her to cool down a bit before confronting her again.

He went to his room. Yesterday, it was here that Raven showed how much she had loved him. She`d given him her whole body. They were too tired to change the sheets.

On his grey sheets, he saw the darkened spot on the bed. It was were her _dam_ was broken.

He felt sad that it was where they had shared a moment together. He lay down onto his side of the bed last night, but he never fell asleep. He just couldn`t. She really deserved an apology no matter if he started it or not.

* * *

After a couple of weeks, Robin finally saw Raven out of her room. She had become skinny for not eating to avoid him. He swore that he could see some bones sticking out like a sore thumb. Her leotard had become sliding down her shoulders.

Robin walked over to where she was making her tea.

"Rae…" Robin pleaded.

Raven didn`t even look at him. She continued making her tea.

"Raven, I`m sorry, but Star thought it was her I was talking about and kissed me. It was an accident! Come on, Rae! Please, just give us a chance to start again!" He continued for a while.

But no matter how hard he tried, Raven didn`t even give an answer.

After a long time, she finally responded. Unfortunately, it wasn`t a response he wanted.

"Go away, Robin! Go back to Star! No matter how you try to explain it, I will never forgive you!" While she was shouting, her magic wrapped around items in the kitchen. Raven calmed down and her magic returned everything back into place. Raven turned around to walk to her room, but Robin grasped onto her arm to halt her and turn her around.

"Let go, Robin!"

Robin shook his head. He was getting angry. "No. I won`t, you pathetic little half-demon! What do you think will happen to you if we didn`t save you? You`re not formidable! It`s just like how your heart is right now!" As soon the words came out of his mouth, he regretted it.

Her eyes were bawling with tears, threatening to spill. Robin immediately felt guilty.

_Not only is she already angry, you had to add in more trouble! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Raven, I`m so sorry! I didn`t mea-"

"S-Stop it! Shut up! I-If you don`t want m-me, I`ll just p-pack my bags and you`ll have a j-joyful life with Starfire and without me in the way!" She yanked her arm away. She easily pulled it as Robin was shocked by her words.

* * *

Raven was on the roof with her bag packed with important things to her. There was moonlight. It would have been romantic and perfect if it wasn`t for the circumstance they were in.

She levitated and ready to fly away from The Titans forever.

Just then, a and lashed out to grab hold of her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace.

"Robin! Let go of me! Go back to Star to start a new life without me!" Raven tried prying him of her, but to no avail. Soon, she was starting to lose energy.

"No! I`ve let you go once, I`m not doing it again. I love you, Rae. And if it means having a chance of falling to the ground while you levitate away, I will still hang on."

Raven looked at him with wide eyes. Realization was written all over her face.

"Please, Rae. Don`t go. I love you and if you go, I don`t I`ll be important anymore. I`ll probably disappear from your memories forever…"

Robin ripped off his mask and Raven saw the expression on his face. Everything was true and she felt very guilty about it.

"I`m sorry, Robin! I`m so sorry for doubting you!" She let out all her emotions she had held from 2 weeks ago till now.

"Shhhhh…Raven. It`s okay. It`s okay. I don`t blame you." Robin rubbed her back gently, soothing her.

"But Robin…It hurts…It really hurts…" Raven finally let a few tears slip.

They pulled away and looked into each other`s eyes. "I know. And I`m sorry. But can we start over?"

"Yes, Robin. We can."

And they kissed away under the shimmer of moonlight.

* * *

**Okay, guys. This is done. Hope you guys appreciate it. Sorry for the ending, but not so good with romance and mom`s urging me to bed. Good? Bad? R&R!**


End file.
